


Salvage

by WhiteRoseRed



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Poetry, why am I such a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRoseRed/pseuds/WhiteRoseRed
Summary: I'd wrench myself from the heart of a black hole to be here, to do this.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 17
Kudos: 13





	Salvage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Denzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denzer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Family Burned Whole by the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480665) by [Denzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denzer/pseuds/Denzer). 



The inside of this helmet  
smells like someone else's breath  
if they ate metal

After breakfast I picked up my gloves, shook out a pale scorpion, and stomped on it  
The weapon is strange, top-heavy  
its heft wrenched my wrist, swung sideways  
left an arc in the sand  
as if I'd lain down on the shimmering dunes and made an angel  
you and I can do that later, together  
beside the ship  
when all this is over

There's no one to see me arriving  
Only clanking and sweat and wavering air  
Arm sore, body burning  
my heart sings your name, one long note that goes on and on  
stutters for one beat one breath  
then begins again.

I've been blazing across the galaxy, unstoppable as a comet  
I'd wrench myself from the heart of a black hole to be here, to do this  
not even gravity could defy me  
I am the one with the iron grip

The song in my chest is rising  
my hidden eyes only for you  
swallow the helmet's air to speak stiff wristed, sun-dazed  
and say:  
I have come  
for the bounty on this Wookiee

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little thank-you note to Denzer for writing [A Family Burned Whole By The Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480665/chapters/56296999), which was inspired by my first-ever poem posted on this site, [Empyrean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267066). This piece is based on Denzer’s 2nd chapter, [“Maz”.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480665/chapters/56533384)


End file.
